Corpse Party: Reversed
by Pvt. Ryan
Summary: This is a what if the 4 who died were the ones to make out and the ones who lived died. This is my first Corpse Party Fanfic so hope you enjoy!
1. Break Down

**Corpse Party**

**Reversed**

**Sakutaro's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, we escaped Heavenly Host. Me, Mayu, Seiko and Ms. Yui.

But we lost five of our closest friends.

Yoshiki Kishinuma

Ayumi Shinozaki

Naomi Nakashima

Yuka Mochida

Satoshi Mochida

Their deaths were horrifying, some of which sacrificed themselves for us.

Kishinuma gave his life for Shinozaki.

Naomi was hanged by a possessed Seiko.

Shinozaki saved Mayu and Ms. Yui

Yuka bled to death after saving Seiko from the darkening.

But worst of all, Satoshi gave me his paper scrap so I could escape.

As soon as we got back everyone cheered but me, they all looked over to me and their happiness disappeared. I was holding Mochida's arms which ripped from his body.

[Mayu] "**Shig?..."**

[Yui and Seiko] "**Morishige?..."**

[Sakutaro] "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYYYY! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Cries uncontrollably**

**Mayu's P.O.V**

I saw Shig crying on the floor as he held Mochida's arms in his hands.

I knew he kept sane when I wasn't around by looking at corpses,

but I guess he couldn't handle that Mochida gave his life for him so he could escape.

I also started crying but not as much as Shig, I wanted to comfort so I gave him a hug and he started crying into my shoulder.

[Sakutaro] "**WHY MOCHIDA WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LIVED!  
YOU SAID YOU HAD YUKA'S PAPER! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!**

[Mayu] "**Shig, please don't cry anymore. Mochida knew you wouldn't have gone if he didn't lie to you…"**

Shig started to calm his tears and hugged me tightly. He wouldn't let go until he whispered something in my ear before stopping his tears.

[Sakutaro] "**At least I didn't lose you.."**

He blushed a little and so did I. We looked at each other and stared into each others eyes.

We stopped until Seiko broke the silence…

**Seiko's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it…

I killed Naomi with my bare hands…

How would I tell her mom? Could I even show myself to her and tell her I killed her daughter?

No, I had to remember what Yuka told me..

**-FLASHBACK-**

[Seiko] "**YUKA, YOUR BLEEDING! I have to help you! Don't move!"**

[Yuka] "**No… Don't bother… Leave me and save yourself!"**

[Seiko] "**No, I wont leave you! I won't let anyone die again!"**

[Yuka] "**Again?..."**

[Seiko] " **Yuka, I… Killed… Naomi…"**

[Yuka] "**No…"**

There was a pause until she spoke again.

[Yuka] "**No… you were possessed. I saw you, I tried to stop you but the big guy knocked me out and dragged me somewhere else."**

[Seiko] "**What? You saw me?"**

[Yuka] "**Listen to me Seiko, I don't have much time. You didn't kill her, the Darkening did.**

**I know what I saw and you didn't do it." ** She spat out a lot of blood and then continued. "**Think about it, would YOU really kill your best friend after all you've been through?!**

"**Keep that in mind, that you didn't do it! The Darkening did!"**

She was right, the darkening forced her to do it. Then Yuka closed her eyes.

[Seiko] "**Thank you Yuka. Thank you."**

I got up and started walking away crying cause Yuka was pretty much dead…

[Yuka] "**Seiko…"**

[Seiko] "**Y-Yes?**

[Yuka] "**Tell Big Brother, I love him…"**

Before I could say anything, she closed her eyes and stop breathing…

**-FLASHBACK END-**

I started crying and felt a person hug me.

It was Ms. Yui.

[Yui] "**Shinohara, i'm glad you made it. We all are.**

[Seiko] "**T-thanks Yui Sensei.**

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Let me know if you want it to continue!**

**-Pvt. Ryan**


	2. Twisted Fate

**Corpse Party: Reversed**

**Chapter 2**

**Twisted Fate**

**Mayu's P.O.V**

We all parted ways and went home. Shig was walking me home as Seiko and Yui Sensei went alone. I felt safer with him by my side, because he was always there for me like I was for him.

We walked silently on the sidewalk (even though it was raining hard) but luckily Shige brought an umbrella and kindly shared it with me. Shig finally broke the silence.

[Sakutaro] "**Mayu, can I ask you something?"**

[Mayu] "**Sure, what's up?"**

[Sakutaro] "**How am I going to tell Mochida's parents about what happened…?"**

[Mayu] "**I... don't know actually, maybe you should wait until tomorrow, All of us need some rest need some rest"**

[Sakutaro] "**I guess you're right, I guess we have to wait until tomorrow...'**

As we walked towards my house, we were greeted by my mother. The thing is, she look upset and mad, but then she just smiled at me and said "Welcome Home!" I said goodbye to Sakutaro as he left. But then things got way worse.

[Mayu's Mom] "**Um Mayu, I know this is hard for you but…"**

[Mayu] "**What's going on?"**

[Mayu's Mom] "**Wel-"**

[Mayu's Dad] "**Mayu, you have to choose to come with me or stay here with your mother."**

[Mayu] "**Why?"**

[Mayu's Mom] "**We… are… splitting up…"**

I couldn't believe it. My parents are splitting and I had to choose between either my Mom or my Dad.

[Mayu] "**I can't believe it, I have to choose between one of you two…"**

[Mayu's Mom and Dad] "**Well who is it gonna be?"**

[Mayu] "**I choose….**

**Seiko P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep last night knowing the fact I killed Naomi and let Yuka die by my hands.

Maybe I should ask Yuu what I should do, I mean he is my brother.

[Seiko] "**Hey Yuu, can I ask you something?"**

[Yuu] "**Sure sis, what is it?"**

[Seiko] "**How can I tell Naomi's Mo-"**

Suddenly I see Yuu starts crying and starts talking.

[Yuu] "**Seiko please, stop this imaginary Naomi thing. It scares me!**

I didn't know what he was talking until I realized the horrible truth…

**Nobody remembers anybody that died in Heavenly Host Elementary School.**

I quickly called Morishige on my phone

[Seiko] "**Hello"**

[Sakutaro] "**Seiko?"**

[Seiko] "**Morishige, I have to tell you something...**

[Sakutaro] "**What is it?**

[Seiko] "**Nobody remembers anybody that died in Heavenly Host Elementary School."**

[Sakutaro] "**..."**

[Seiko] "**Morishige?"**

Then he hung up immediately after I told him.

I couldn't believe it.

This was a cruel joke.

First we lose our friends and now nobody remembers them!

This was some kind of twisted fate, and Mayu is going to leave today!

I hate my life.

I would do anything to bring them back.

_Anything._

**Corpse Party: Reversed**

**Continued In Chapter 3**


	3. Shattered Minds

**Corpse Party: Reversed**

**Chapter 3**

**Shattered Minds**

**Sakutaro's P.O.V**

I just stood there looking at my phone in sorrow and angerness.

I couldn't believe what Seiko told me, I just couldn't.

They had to remember our friends who died in Heavenly Host!

So first Mayu is leaving ,and now nobody remembers anybody who died.

I was losing hope, my mind was about to be shattered until I received a call from Mayu…

[Sakutaro] "**Hello?"**

[Mayu] "**Hey Shig,!" **

[Sakutaro] "**Hey Mayu!"**

[Mayu] "**I've got great news!"**

[Sakutaro] "**Well I have bad news… But you go first."**

[Mayu] "**I'm staying here at Kisagari!"**

[Sakutaro] "**Thats… AMAZING!"**

My heart rose as I heard those words. I can't believe she was staying here at Kisagari!

But then my heart sunk as the conversation continued.

[Mayu] "**So what's the bad news?"**

[Sakutaro] "**Oh uhhhh…"**

[Mayu] "**Shig…"**

[Sakutaro] "**Seiko told me that…"**

[Mayu] "**What? What did Seiko tell you?"**

[Sakutaro] "**She said no one remembers anybody that died In Heavenly Host…"**

[Mayu] "**Wha…? No…"**

[Sakutaro] "**It's like they never exis-"**

Then she hung up immediately before I could finish. I guess she was upset about the news the gave her. But i'm glad she wasn't leaving Kisagari.

_**Later that day in school**_

**Ms. Yui's P.O.V**

As I was teaching class, I kept thinking to myself, was it meant to be? Were we supposed to escape and live? I didn't know and would probably never know, but I am glad Suzumoto didn't leave. I decided that I would change a few students seats so the three who escaped were sitting next to each other to keep company after what happened.

I also kept thinking, could I have saved Shinozaki? Or was she destined to die like the others?

**-FLASHBACK-**

I saw Shinozaki crying on the floor yelling "Kishinuma." I'm guessing he didn't make it…

She looked at me and sighed in relief, but then a trapdoor opened and I started falling.

[Ayumi] "**MS. YUI!**

[Ms. Yui] "**Shinozaki GO ALREADY!"**

[Ayumi] "**NO, I'm not leaving you here!"**

[Ms. Yui] "**SHINOZAKI NO!"**

She started pulling me up with all her force and she did it…

But then she fell backward.

I tried to reach her but I couldn't…

[Ayumi] "**MS. YUI!"**

[Ms. Yui] "**SHINOZAKI!"**

And she fell to her death…

And it was my fault…

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Maybe she could've lived if I just tried…

I didn't realize I started crying...

Mayu and Morishige saw Ms. Yui while Seiko got up and hugged me.

Everyone looked puzzled but they got up and hugged me as well.

"**I'm… I'm sorry if I scared you all…"**

"**No, it's fine Ms. Yui…"**

"**Thank you all…"**

I had a warm feeling in my heart.

Because they cared for me.

I thought they didn't, but I was wrong.

Either way, my mind shattered as I thought of how I could've saved her.

I-I wish I could've saved her..

_I wished…_

**Shattered Minds**

**Continued in Chapter 4**


End file.
